RIO: Dolor y amor
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Es mi versión de lo que pasó entre la recuperación de Perla, cuando fueron liberados y un poco después de que ella y Blu se conviertan en padres. CAPÍTULO FINAL DISPONIBLE. BxJ
1. Emergencia

Rio: "Dolor y amor".

Protagonistas principales: Blu / Perla

Bien, damas y caballeros, vengo a presentarles mi primera historia de Rio, la película me fascino y me gustó mucho así que empezaré, soy nuevo en esto, sí hay alguna falla o problema disculpen, este relato nos cuenta lo que pasó durante la recuperación de Perla hasta el momento que fue liberada junto a Blu en las selvas brasileñas, disfruten, actualizaré la historia lo más pronto posible.

Capítulo 1: Emergencia

Tulio manejaba con mucha prisa su coche (en la película Fernando cambia el vehículo de Tulio por una motocicleta, pero en esta historia eso no pasó), el centro de conservación ambiental estaba muy lejos, pero gracias al carnaval el tráfico no causó ningún inconveniente al conductor. Dentro del vehículo también se encontraban Linda, Fernando y nuestros dos queridos guacamayos Blu y Perla (esta última con un ala fracturada).

Perla estaba muy dolorida por su ala y maldecía a Pepillo en su mente… por desgracia Tulio tiró un volantaso a la derecha porque se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de pasarse el camino, por el fuerte movimiento del vehículo accidentalmente Perla movió su ala rota…

"¡Ahhh!" – gritó ella alertando a Blu de su dolor, inmediatamente él voló a su lado.

"Descuida, pronto llegaremos y Tulio te ayudará" – dijo Blu muy lamentado y preocupado por el estado de su compañera.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental, Tulio abrió su puerta y bajó muy apresurado tomando a la guacamaya muy cuidadosamente llevándola al laboratorio.

Tulio abrió la puerta del laboratorio con Perla en sus manos, ella miró a Blu muy nerviosa, él intentó ir tras el ave de sus sueños pero Linda se lo impidió.

"Espera Blu" – dijo Linda con preocupación – "Deja que Tulio trabaje tranquilo y pronto estarás con ella de nuevo".

Blu asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose en el hombro izquierdo de Linda, Fernando estaba junto a ella esperando en el sofá, hubo un silencio que parecía una eternidad, hasta que Fernando habló:

"Lo lamento" – dijo él con un tono triste y con la cabeza baja – "Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no los hubiera secuestrado" - terminó su frase muy enfadado consigo mismo.

"Descuida Fer, el pasado es pasado, debemos agradecer que están vivos, por el contrario su especie ya estaría marcada a la extinción" – dijo Linda con una cara muy seria, y, abrazando a Fernando le susurró: "Gracias" – al oír esto Fernando estaba confundido: "¿Gracias por qué? – preguntó – "Si no nos hubieras ayudado jamás los hubiéramos encontrado" – dijo Linda… al oír esto Blu despegó del hombro de Linda para subirse a la cabeza de Fernando frotando su cabeza y chillando amistosamente.

30 minutos después:

El tiempo pasaba con mucha lentitud… todos estaban nerviosos por Perla, especialmente Blu.

De repente las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron, apareció Tulio con una cara seria, mirando a Linda le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que lo acompañara. Linda se levantó del sofá y entró al laboratorio…

5 minutos después:

Tulio y Linda salieron del laboratorio, con caras serias permitieron entrar a Blu y a Fernando.

Blu despegó y a toda velocidad entró al laboratorio, en eso vio a Perla recostada sobre una lámina de metal, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil haciendo creer a Blu lo peor… inmediatamente nuestro héroe aterrizó al lado de ella con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Pero, al notar que su compañera estaba respirando, rápidamente sus lágrimas cesaron, pero él aún dudaba del estado de salud de su amiga, en eso miró a Tulio, el buen doctor se dio cuenta de que el guacamayo estaba preocupado, en ese entonces empezó a caminar colocándose al lado de Blu.

"Descuida amigo, la tuve que sedar para que no sufriera mientras revisaba y vendaba su ala, ella está bien, despertará en un rato" – aseguró Tulio.

Blu se calmó y pasó las siguientes horas junto a su compañera hasta que finalmente despertó de su sueño…

PD: los reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia, la honestidad al escribir es esencial, actualizaré pronto. Un abrazo a todos.


	2. Sanos y salvos

Bien señores, gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia, continuemos:

Capítulo 2: Sanos y salvos

Perla estaba despertando…

"¿Hmmm?" – gimió ella mientras abría lentamente sus ojos… al terminar de abrirlos observó a Blu, quien justo en ese momento estaba de espalda.

"¿Blu?" – preguntó Perla suavemente mientras que en su rostro yacía una hermosa y cálida sonrisa al notar que él estuvo junto a ella todo este tiempo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – preguntó Blu mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

Perla le correspondió el abrazo con su ala sana - "Estoy mejor ahora que estás conmigo".

Después de varios minutos de estar abrazados la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, desde donde entraron Fernando, Linda y Tulio con tazas de café calientes…

"Buen día a los dos, espero que hayan dormido bien" – dijo Tulio con un tono de alegría en su voz.

Los guacamayos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Al parecer sí… ahora, Perla, revisaré tu ala".

El doctor abrió sus manos, pero Perla no se sentía segura con esto… observó a Blu, quien asintió con su cabeza dando a entender que lo hiciera.

Algo nerviosa e insegura Perla reposó su ala fracturada sobre las manos del doctor, quien luego de palparla un poco y controlar su vendaje agregó: "Va por buen camino…"

"¡Bien!" – gritó Tulio – "Debo llevarlos a su lugar, no los podemos dejar en este laboratorio…"

Mientras recorrían el centro ambiental, Tulio, en compañía de Linda y Fernando, llevaban a Blu y a Perla a su hábitat artificial.

5 minutos después Blu y Perla ya estaban en el hábitat…

Tulio ingresó a la selva artificial con una bandeja llena de frutas exclamando – "¡Deben tener mucha hambre después de lo que pasaron ambos!".

Perla intentó responder a Tulio, pero como es guacamaya solo escuchó ruidos de ave…

Tulio salía del lugar mientras que Blu ayudaba a Perla a dirigirse a la bandeja de alimentos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de monitoreo…

Tulio, Linda y Fernando observaban desde una pantalla de moderado tamaño a los guacamayos, quienes después de acabar su desayuno caminaban juntos a observar desde una ventana el paisaje que ofrecía la selva.

"Parecen llevarse bien" – comentó Linda

"Muy bien" – agregó Fernando

"Así es" – agregó Tulio - "Sin embargo, el ala de Perla tardará un buen tiempo en sanarse, estaba muy grave".

Linda observaba a Perla, la guacamaya admiraba el paisaje de la selva nostálgicamente, como si estuviera deprimida.

"Debe ser horrible" – dijo Linda.

"¿Horrible?" – preguntó Tulio mientras le daba un trago a su café - ¿A qué te refieres?

"Ya sabes… un ave silvestre condenada a estar en una jaula…" – respondió ella.

"Es cierto, pero es por su propio bien, no podrá sobrevivir en la selva con un ala rota…" – comentó pensativo Tulio. – "Además, ella está con Blu, así que tan mal no creo que se sienta" – agregó él con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

De vuelta en el hábitat…

"Otra vez encerrada…" – dijo Perla con disgusto

"Descuida, sólo son 4 semanas, ya lo sabes, 2 semanas para que tus huesos se unan y otras 2 semanas para que recuperes tu fuerza" – comentó Blu

Perla caminaba lentamente y suspirando se dirigía hacia un nido cercano…

"¿Estás bien?" – pregunta Blu

Perla tenía la cabeza baja y de repente una lágrima cayó de sus ojos…

"¿Perla?" – preguntó Blu preocupado – "¿Por qué lloras?"

Ella no contestó.

"¡Llamaré a Tulio!" – justo cuando Blu estaba por despegar Perla lo detuvo…

"Descuida, estoy bien…" – dijo ella suavemente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo

"¿Pero… dime por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás segura que no quieres que llame a Tulio?"

"Es que… antes de que llegarás a este lugar me sentía muy…" – Perla se detuvo…

"¿Muy…?" – preguntó Blu curioso.

"Sola…" – respondió ella.

"¿Sola?" – Blu estaba confundido – "¿Pero qué hay de tu familia?" "¡Debías ser un ave muy feliz junto a tu familia!"

Perla lo negó con su cabeza y explicó a Blu lo que sucedió con su familia cuando ella era pequeña…

15 minutos después:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó…" – Perla finalizó su historia sollozando…

"Oh…" – suspiro Blu – "Lo lamento mucho" – dijo él.

"Sólo quisiera pasar con ellos un momento más…" sollozó Perla.

"Sé que esto no va a serte de consuelo, pero, a veces pasan cosas que no podemos cambiar" – reflexionó Blu y agregó: "Recuerda estas palabras: yo siempre estaré contigo"

"Gracias" – Dijo Perla abrazando a Blu…

"Deberíamos ir a dormir, especialmente tú… debes descansar tu ala fracturada" – dijo Blu.

"Tienes razón" – dijo Perla – "Buenas noches"

"Yo seguiré despierto un rato" – dijo Blu – "Descansa" – se despidió dirigiéndose a observar el paisaje por una ventana…

El día pasaba como si fuera cualquier otro, la luz del Sol moría al caer la noche, el cielo lleno de estrellas y un viento agradable recorría el hábitat, a través de otra ventana que daba a la ciudad reposaba un ave azul, Blu, quien observaba atentamente el cielo mientras pensaba en su compañera, preocupado por su ala, también estaba pensando en Pepillo, si algún día aparecería de nuevo y trate de herir a sus amigos. Lleno de pensamientos mezclados, Blu siguió observando el cielo oscurecido por la noche mientras pensaba y reflexionaba sobre lo que le esperaba en el futuro…

* * *

><p>Aquí finaliza este capítulo, un saludo a todos.<p> 


	3. Confesiones

La historia continúa y nuestros dos guacamayos se acercan cada vez más entre sí. Mmm… suena bien XD! Excelente, ahora continuemos:

Capítulo 3: Confesiones

Llegaba la medianoche en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, las luces de la ciudad brillaban con diferentes colores, la luna llena cubría gran porción del cielo, la gente bailaba alegremente con sus extravagantes y coloridos trajes.

En resumen, toda la ciudad era un despelote de alegría, risas y aplausos por su fiesta más popular: "El Carnaval".

Pero había un ave que no estaba pasando un momento de diversión…

Blu todavía observando el cielo por la ventana pensando en el momento en el que él y Perla se habían conocido, cuando conoció al ave de sus sueños, recordando que inmediatamente se enamoró de ella mientras admiraba su belleza, estaba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta que estaba sonrojando… alegre de que él había podido abrirse un poco para que de esa manera pudieran conocerse más… un momento después recordó su canción infantil (Real in Río), cerró los ojos y empezó a cantarla con una voz muy baja para no despertar a Perla quien yacía dormida en el nido… pero lo que él no se esperaba es que ella estaba despierta, oyendo la canción que él cantaba, por desgracia la distancia que los separaba impedían a Perla escuchar bien sus palabras… Blu seguía tarareando la canción en voz baja hasta que escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

"¿Blu?"

El guacamayo se dio vuelta y observó a Perla quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eso fue impresionante ¿dónde aprendiste a cantar así?"

Blu estaba por contestarle, pero notó como ella se acercaba lentamente a él con una sonrisa y mirándolo seductoramente, por el miedo a decir o hacer una tontería para intentar quedar bien, se vio obligado a retroceder un poco…

"¿Por qué te alejas? – pregunta Perla al notar que Blu retrocedía – "Quédate junto a mí…" – agregó.

Blu no podía evitar sonrojarse por lo que Perla le pidió, definitivamente ella deseaba estar junto a él.

"Pensé que ibas a la feria con los demás" – pregunta Perla refiriéndose a Rafael, Pedro y Nico.

"Necesitaba tiempo para pensar" – respondió Blu.

Perla notó que no decía todo.

¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? – pregunta ella, algo curiosa.

Él vacila un poco y piensa que contestarle: "Es que quería quedarme por si te ocurría algo o necesitabas algo – contestó algo inseguro consigo mismo, pero después continuó – "La feria no sería divertida sin ti…"

Perla se limita a sonreír y se acerca un poco más a Blu. Ella sabía perfectamente que Blu estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que se encontraron (pues en la película Blu no tiene mucha habilidad manteniendo sus sentimientos guardados ya que en el tren intento ligar con Perla y terminó comiéndose una hoja xD!).

Blu continúa mirando el cielo y sus estrellas, momento que Perla aprovecha para acercarse otra vez a Blu hasta sentir el toque de sus alas…

Blu voltea y vió la cara de Perla a centímetros de la suya.

"Parezco un tomate" – pensó Blu que no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Perla al notar esto empezó a reír suavemente.

Ambos miraron al cielo, unos segundos después Perla volteó adonde estaba Blu, descubriendo que él seguía enfocado en el cielo… aprovechó otra vez el momento para tomar su mano (ala).

Blu voltea hacia Perla, ambos se miraban PROFUNDAMENTE a los ojos. Ella estaba a punto de darle un beso, pero Blu retrocedió nuevamente…

"¿Por qué es tan tímido?" – pensó Perla decepcionada que su plan no estaba funcionando…

De repente, se le ocurrió otra idea que no podía fallar, que era impenetrable como una sólida muralla, que no tenía puntos débiles, que nada podría salir mal, en resumen, una idea a prueba de fallos.

Ella empezó a fingir que tenía frío, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar… Blu notó esto, lo cual empezó a preocuparlo, él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo…

¿Perla estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Blu tratando de disimular su preocupación.

"Nada. Sólo tengo frío".

La teoría de Blu estaba acertada: tenía frío, pero él no sabía que Perla fingía para poder estar muy cerca de él. Blu no podía resistirse a la tentación, no podía dejar que Perla trate de mantener su calor sola.

Después de pensar un tiempo, Blu envolvió sus alas sobre el cuerpo de Perla, primero ella estaba nerviosa, y luego, feliz de que su plan funcionó.

Ella apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blu, satisfecha de que sus intenciones estaban marchando al 100%.

Después de unos segundos, Blu apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Perla… al sentir esto, ella se sentía más segura, disfrutando de la noche y de la compañía del otro, Perla esperaba a que Blu le confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos esa misma noche…

Blu empezó a tararear la misma canción de hace rato… Perla oyó esto:

"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunta ella

"Es una canción que me cantaban cuando era pequeño" – respondió Blu.

"¿Te recuerda a alguien esa canción?" – arriesga Perla

Blu no contestó esa pregunta…

¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llamaba? – preguntó curiosa la guacamaya.

"Sí" – afirmó Blu – "Real in Rio".

"Debe ser una canción hermosa" – dijo Perla acomodándose en el pecho de Blu.

"No es tan hermosa como el ave que está recostada en mi pecho" – agregó Blu, pero de repente dejo su pico abierto y los ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, mirando de reojo a Perla notó que ella estaba ruborizada y sonrojando, tranquilizando a Blu.

Perla tenía sus pensamientos y sentimientos de amor volando de aquí para allá, hasta que escuchó a Blu decir su nombre:

"¿Sí Blu?" – contesta Perla levantando la cabeza y mirándolo seductoramente.

"¿Qué harías si alguien te dijera que está enamorado de ti?" – arriesgó Blu.

Perla sabía lo que quería decir, pero no quiso apresurarse y arruinar el momento… ella respondió:

"Depende de quien venga"

Blu se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, dejando a Perla sola en la ventana…

Ella siguió a Blu preocupada de que quizás lo había ofendido…

¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada.

Blu dio media vuelta y dijo:

"¿Y si viene de mí?"

Perla estaba impresionada…

"Estoy enamorado de ti, con todo mi corazón, te lo confieso desde mi alma, eres mi luz en la oscuridad, los latidos de mi corazón son únicamente gracias a ti, contigo ya no me siento…solo…" – Blu terminó su discurso tomando la mano (ala) de Perla y diciendo: "Te amo…"

Perla estaba tan feliz y asombrada que se zambulló sobre Blu besándolo con mucha pasión y amor… al separarse, desesperados en busca de oxígeno se miraron muy pero muy profundamente, al cabo de unos minutos ambos guacamayos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados frente a la ventana…

Mientras tanto en la sala de monitoreo:

Tulio, Linda y Fernando abrieron los ojos como platos al ver lo ocurrido…

"Al parecer se gustan mucho, son el uno para el otro" – afirmó Tulio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que el proyecto para salvar su especie iba al pie de la letra.

Linda y Fernando estuvieron de acuerdo con el doctor.

Luego de una pequeña charla, los tres seres humanos fueron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos.

PD: los reviews me ayudan a seguir con la historia, cualquier idea que me brinden me ayuda mucho.

PD2: los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos o más cortos, recuerden eso.

Un saludo y un abrazo a los lectores.


	4. El amor y la amistad

He regresado con una continuación de esta historia, gracias por leer… muy bien, como hemos leído en el capítulo anterior Blu y Perla se han confesado sus sentimientos, formando oficialmente una pareja…

Bien, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro:

Capítulo 4: El amor y amistad.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el acontecimiento en el aeroplano de los criminales…

Finalmente Tulio había quitado las vendas del ala fracturada de Perla, feliz de que sus huesos se habían unido nuevamente, sin embargo, pasarían otras 2 semanas para que su fuerza regrese…

Perla ignoró esta advertencia, y apenas devuelta en el hábitat trepó hasta la rama más alta, abrió sus alas y cuando estaba a punto de hacer un intento de vuelo nuestro héroe la detuvo…

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, hermosa ave?" – preguntó Blu enfadado.

Perla al escuchar esto dio media vuelta y respondió: "Yo sólo estaba, emh… observando… emh… aquella rama" – dijo ella mientras señalaba una pequeña rama.

Blu no creyó esto y dijo: "Amor, ya escuchaste a Tulio, tienes que esperar otras 2 semanas para que tu ala esté totalmente recuperada" – ordenó Blu

"Pffff, ¿y qué sabe él?" – preguntó ella con desagrado…

"Lo suficiente como para advertirte que aún debes esperar" – contestó Blu

"Muy bien…" – dijo Perla aceptando su error…

"¿Esto es raro no crees?" - preguntó el ave femenina.

"¿Raro?" – pregunta Blu confundido

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "Esto parece una ironía, al principio yo podía volar y tú no, y ahora tu puedes volar y yo no".

"Oh… lo lamento" – dijo Blu tratando de consolarla… "Volarás muy pronto" – dijo él abrazando a su enamorada.

"Ojalá fuera así…" – suspiro ella con tristeza.

Los guacamayos sin saberlo estaban siendo observados por la cámara…

"Pobre Perla" – suspiró Linda – "Realmente está deprimida"

"Debe ser sofocante para ella" – comentó Tulio.

"¿Por qué no los dejan salir un rato al patio?" – ofreció Fernando – "¡Yo los vigilaré!".

"¡Es una gran idea!" – gritó Tulio dándole palmadas amistosas a Fernando en la espalda.

5 minutos después:

"Creo que estar un rato afuera con Blu te pondrá más feliz" – susurró Tulio a Perla.

La guacamaya asintió con su cabeza y chilló alegremente…

"Parece más hermoso que antes" – empezó ella alegre.

"¿Más hermosa que tú? ¡Lo dudo mucho!" – dijo Blu mirando a su compañera.

"Eres tan tierno conmigo" – dijo ella tomando las manos (alas) de Blu… "Ven aquí"

Blu obedeció y envolvió sus alas alrededor de Perla besándola profundamente… lamentablemente su "momento" fue interrumpido por voces de aves muy familiares: Pedro y Nico.

"¡Te dije que viniéramos en otro momento!" – gritó Nico a Pedro al sentirse culpable de interrumpir el romance de Blu y Perla.

"¡Yo no sabía de esto!" – se defendió Pedro.

En un segundo Nico y Pedro armaron un despelote al iniciar una discusión de quien tenía la razón y quien no…

"¡Oigan ya cálmense!" – demandó Blu.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Perla.

"Hemos venido a ver cómo estaban nuestras dos aves favoritas" – contestó Pedro.

"Así es" – afirmó Nico – "Pero veo que están muy bien, más bien de lo que esperábamos nosotros ¿no es así, Pedro?" – terminó Nico dándole un codazo amistoso a Blu mientras que le guiñaba un ojo de forma picarona.

"Vaya que sí, al parecer estuvo siguiendo nuestros consejos" – contestó el cardenal de cresta roja…

"¿Consejos?" – pregunta Perla muy curiosa…

"Sí" – afirma Pedro – "Consejos"

"¿Cómo qué clase de consejos?" – pregunta ella

"Oh, pues ya sabes, en el tranvía le dijimos que…" – pero fue interrumpido por Perla:

"Le dijeron que se trague una hoja" – dijo Perla tratando de ocultar su risa.

"Suerte que uno siempre tiene a Perla que le sube el ánimo a los demás ¿no?" – bromea Nico

Todos ríen por el comentario del canario…

2 minutos después:

"¿Halcón del amor?" "¡JAJAJAJAJA!" – esta vez Perla no pudo contener la risa, ofendiendo un poco a Nico y a Pedro…

"Vayamos al grano" – dijo Nico – "¿Dónde han estado ustedes?" "¡Los hemos buscado hasta por debajo de las piedritas!" – gritó el canario.

"Oh, es que Perla tiene un ala rota…" – contestó Blu – "Pepillo dejo caer una jaula sobre ella, y tuvimos que llevarla a un ornitólogo"

"¿Un qué?" – preguntó Nico confundido – "No hablo chino, discúlpame" – dijo el canario con cara de :D!

"Un ornitólogo" – repitió Blu – "Un doctor de aves…"

"Ah claro, un doctor" – comentó Pedro.

2 horas después de charla…

"¿Pero…? ¿Cómo bajaste de ese avión?" – preguntó Nico.

"Muéstrales" – dijo Perla mirando a su amor.

Blu asintió y despego del suelo volando de aquí para allá a gran velocidad, dejando con las bocas abiertas a sus amigos…

"¡OOOHHH!" – gritaron los dos – "¿Cómo pasó eso?"

En eso Perla gentilmente les relata cómo se rompió el ala y cómo Blu aprendió a volar, salvándola de una muerte segura…

"¡Así se hace compadre!" – gritó Pedro

"¡Ese es el poder del amor!" – gritó Nico

"Así que… ¿ya han pasado momentos de calidad?" – preguntó Pedro con una sonrisa picarona y guiñando un ojo a Blu sugestivamente…

"Vamos a averiguarlo" – dijo Perla tomando de sorpresa a Blu y besándolo profundamente.

"Perla… no delante de los chicos" – comentó Blu avergonzado y encogido de hombros.

"Sólo uno más…" dijo ella mientras le daba un beso aún más profundo y apasionado. Un beso especial, y esta vez Blu no se quejó (que coincidencia xD)

"Muy bien, creo que con eso ya lo averiguamos, veo que están muy ocupados" – dijo Nico echándose a reír – "¡Nosotros seguiremos adelante, buscaremos a Rafael para contarle todo!

"Dile que le mando saludos" – añadió Perla alegremente.

"Igual yo" – siguió Blu

"¡Hasta luego!" – gritaron Pedro y Nico a sus amigos…

Blu y Perla se despedían de sus amigos… y cuando menos se lo esperaban, una gran puesta de Sol en el horizonte…

"Que romántico…" – dijo suavemente Perla mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Blu observando el magnífico espectáculo que ofrecía esa tarde a punto de convertirse en noche…

Los guacamayos estaban por compartir un beso hasta que de pronto:

"Ya es casi de noche amigos" – dijo Fernando interrumpiendo el romance de los guacamayos…

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Un segundo después aparecieron Tulio y Linda detrás de ellos; Tulio tomó a Perla, y Blu voló al hombro izquierdo de Linda…

Unos minutos después:

Los guacamayos azules estaban en su hábitat, y, una vez más gozaron de una sesión de besos y abrazos toda la noche… y antes que se queden dormidos Perla habló:

"Ya quiero que seamos libres para vivir juntos…"

A Blu se le iluminó la cara al oír "vivir juntos"… pero el aplastante cansancio era más fuerte, derribando a nuestro héroe en un profundo sueño…

Aquí termina este capítulo, no olviden los reviews ¿ok?

PD: un abrazo a todos mis lectores.

PD2: Wolf-Rafael gracias por la idea, voy a improvisar un capítulo donde voy colocar lo que me has recomendado ¿ok? Un saludo y continúa tu historia que me siguen dando ganas de leerte…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D


	5. A un paso de la libertad

Continuando con la historia de nuestros dos queridos guacamayos azules:

Capítulo 5: A un paso de la libertad.

Sólo faltaba un día para que Blu y Perla fueran liberados en la selva, ambas aves estaban muy felices de que al fin podrían ser libres y volar de aquí para allá sin problemas ni preocupaciones…

"¿Estás feliz de que al fin seremos libres?" – preguntó Blu a su compañera.

"Ufff, claro que sí" – afirmó Perla – "Mi corazón está que se sale de mi pecho por la emoción… ¿y tú cómo te sientes?"

"Bien" – respondió con un tono preocupado, pues Blu estaba por enfrentarse a un problema mucho mayor: tenía que vivir en la selva a sabiendas de que no poseía ningún conocimiento de supervivencia…

"¿Seguro?" – pregunta Perla al darse cuenta de que Blu ocultaba algo…

"Yo no sé nada de la selva…" – admite Blu, lamentado…

"Descuida yo te enseñaré todo" – ofreció Perla – "Te mostraré los mejores lugares, los mejores frutos…"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" – dijo Blu

"Descuida Blu, si has aprendido a volar sólo ¿cómo crees que no aprenderás a vivir en la selva?

"No aprendí a volar sólo" – comentó – "Cuando me besaste sentí una felicidad tan grande… y eso me hizo volar de amor"

Perla estaba tan feliz por él que se acercaba lentamente a él dispuesta a darle un beso… a centímetros de distancia le susurró:

"Te amo Blu"

Cuando sus picos estaban por entrar en contacto la puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolos (JAJA tengo una mala costumbre de arruinar los momentos buenos :P)

Tulio abrió la puerta interrumpiendo a los guacamayos:

"Oh…" – suspiró Tulio – "Lamento interrumpir" – terminó él cerrando la puerta…

"¡Mañana es el gran día! ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Nerviosos? ¿Ansiosos?" – preguntó Tulio con mucha felicidad…

Blu y Perla intentaron responderle, pero como son guacamayos Tulio sólo escucho muchos ruidos de ave…

"Tomaré eso como un sí" – dijo el doctor.

"No tengan miedo, este santuario fue creado con el fin de proteger y preservar a las aves de los peligros de los malvados contrabandistas" – dijo Tulio con firmeza – "Les aseguro que no volverán a pasar por ese terror y dolor que sufrieron al estar secuestrados"

"Espero que tenga razón" – añadió Perla – "No quiero pasar otra eternidad en una jaula sin poder volar"

"Descuida amor, este santuario está muy bien ubicado, es muy seguro, no nos pasará nada malo" – comentó Blu.

"Contigo sólo me pasarán cosas buenas" – dijo Perla tomando las alas de Blu y mirándolo seductoramente…

"Oh, veo que quieren privacidad… los dejaré solos, intenten descansar, mañana será un gran día y la libertad los estará esperando" – dijo Tulio abandonando el hábitat – "Buenas noches" – se despidió…

Todo iba a la perfección, Tulio estaba saliendo del hábitat hasta que ¡BOOOOOM! Un gran estruendo aturdió a todos…

"¡Tulio!" – gritó Linda – "¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?"

Pues pasa que Linda estaba preparando la cena, estuvo viendo por la TV una receta de Feiyuada (o no sé cómo se llame, es un plato de porotos con gran variedad de condimentos, muy sabroso), ¡Linda tenía muy poca experiencia culinaria, lo cual terminó por armar un despelote en la cocina haciendo que su propia comida explote dejando un verdadero desastre!

"Oh oh, por mi propio bien será mejor ir a mi habitación y fingir estar dormido para evitar que Linda me pille y me coloque un trapeador en las manos" – dijo Tulio mirando a los guacamayos y riendo mucho – "¡Buenas noches!" – se despidió Tulio cerrando la puerta…

Mientras el doctor se dirigía a la cocina para averiguar que provocó ese espantoso ruido apareció Linda con los lentes negros y con manchas negras por toda su ropa… también tenía una mancha negra en su rostro por debajo de la nariz, haciendo que parezca un bigote…

"Ohhh… vaya que interesante" – dijo Tulio que estaba por estallar en risas al ver el supuesto bigote de Linda – "Tienes una mancha en el rostro" - dijo el doctor que ya no podía aguantar la risa echándose a reír.

"JA, gracias por darme los detalles" – bromeó Linda.

En eso apareció Fernando por atrás de Linda con un vaso de agua…

"¿Oigan que fue eso? ¡AHHHHHH!" – Fernando se espantó al ver la cara de Linda, luego agarró su vaso de agua y se arrojó el líquido a los ojos al creer que estaba soñando…

"Un pequeño accidente" – bromeó Tulio.

"Esperenme un momento aquí" – dijo Fernando mientras iba al baño

1 minuto después:

Fernando salía del baño con crema de afeitar y una afeitadora…

"Oh gracias" – dijo Tulio – "Debo afeitarme ya que mañana iré a hacer unos mandados" – agregó el doctor.

"No es para ti" – dijo Fernando

"¿Mmm?" – Tulio estaba confundido.

"¡Aféitate ese bigote Linda!" – gritó Fernando echándose a reír como loco, al entender su broma Tulio también empezó a reír.

"Muy graciosos" – Linda también rió por el chiste – "Ya que ambos son tan graciosos se encargarán de esto mientras me ducho" – agregó Linda mientras que entregaba trapeadores, baldes, jabones, esponjas y otros elementos de limpieza a Tulio y a Fernando.

Linda fue al baño para empezar a ducharse dejando a Tulio y a Fernando cubierto de cosas…

Mientras limpiaban la cocina Tulio susurró a Fernando:

"La próxima vez no menciones ese horrible bigote" – ambos se empezaron a reír.

Mientras tanto dentro del hábitat, Perla trataba de aprovechar que ella y Blu estaban solos… empezaron a charlar:

Y… ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer al llegar a la selva?" – preguntó Perla con claras intenciones de tener un poco de romance con Blu…

"No sé" – respondió él – "Buscar un buen árbol que nos sirva de hogar, visitar a Rafael y a Eva, ir al club de Nico y Pedro… hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer" – contestó Blu

"Ya veo…" – suspiró Perla – "¿No hay alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer?" – pregunto la guacamaya esperanzada…

"Mmm no sé, disfrutar y pasar buenos momentos junto a ti" – añadió

Al oír esto Perla recuperó la esperanza de que algún día tendría un acercamiento íntimo con Blu… eso era lo que ella estaba tratando de conseguir todo este tiempo, pues debo informarles que eso pasará muy pronto en los próximos capítulos.

Aquí concluye este capítulo, los veo luego y un abrazo a Wolf-Rafael y a Carli que me han estado inspirando a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.

Un saludo.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D


	6. Libertad

Bien damas y caballeros, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, tengan buena lectura:

Capítulo 6: La libertad y el amor llegan.

Era un domingo por la mañana, una temperatura cálida y una suave corriente de viento recorría todo el centro de conservación ambiental, en una parte de dicho edificio, en un lugar que parecía una torre de vigilancia que permitía una vista maravillosa de todo el santuario, se veían tres personas y dos aves…

El día por fin había llegado, la paciencia y el sacrificio que han hecho y sufrido por fin había dado sus frutos, era el tiempo de liberar en la selva a nuestros queridos guacamayos…

Tulio sostenía a Perla en sus manos, luego la arrojó al viento, probando así que sus alas estaban completamente curadas y que podía volar de nuevo, ella se alejaba de la torre a gran velocidad…

Blu observaba con gran felicidad a su amada y hizo su clásico "choque de puños" con Linda, quien después de acariciarlo un poco observó cómo su amigo se perdía en el horizonte mientras seguía al amor de su vida…

Momentos después en la selva:

Blu y Perla volaban de aquí para allá explorando el nuevo territorio, decenas de kilómetros de bella vegetación verde…

Después de un rato explorando la zona empezaron a volar más lento buscando un árbol en el que asentarse y vivir una cómoda vida llena de diversión y lujuria y vacía en miedo y preocupaciones…

Perla observaba atentamente los árboles hasta que vio un gran árbol con grandes ramas que contenían frutos…

La guacamaya descendió hasta pararse en una de las ramas a observar y examinar el árbol… mientras exploraba descubrió un gran hueco que daba a su interior, después de entrar al hueco y examinar el lugar comprobó de que era lo suficientemente grande como para establecer su hogar…

Ella llamó a Blu, quien en cuestión de segundos aterrizó junto a ella:

¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Perla.

"Magnífico sin duda" – comentó Blu con mucha alegría.

"Me alegra" – dijo Perla – "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" – preguntó ella acercándose y mirando seductoramente a Blu.

"Ahora que lo pienso tendríamos que ir a visitar a Rafael, no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo y de seguro debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros" – dijo Blu

Perla suspiró decepcionada de que nuevamente otro intento de tener un "momento de calidad" con Blu había sido frustrado…

"De acuerdo… vamos" – dijo ella mientras despegaba del suelo.

10 minutos después:

Blu y Perla se aproximaban al árbol de Rafael.

Los guacamayos aterrizaron sobre una gran rama y empezaron a escuchar gritos que provenían de delante de ellos…

Empezaron a aproximarse y descubrieron a Rafael luchando por mantenerse en pie contra sus hijos. Los tucansitos estaban sobre las piernas, los hombros, el pico, la espalda, en resumen, todos estaban encima del pobre de Rafael, quien tarde o temprano se volvería loco.

Rafael estaba por derribarse vencido ante sus propios hijos, pero algo los detuvo, un pequeño ruido, al tucán adulto le pareció extraño de que sus hijos le den un momento de paz, de repente una pluma de color azul claro estaba cayendo lentamente desde arriba de ellos, Rafael logró agarrar la pluma y empezó a observarla, luego dijo en voz baja: "¿Perla…?"

"¡Ups!" – dijo Perla quien se encontraba junto a Blu arriba de Rafael y sus hijos.

"¿Blu?" "¿Perla?" "¡Amigos!" – gritó Rafael con mucha alegría.

"¡A ellos!" – gritaron todos los tucansitos dispuestos a defender su hogar de cualquier enemigo que se aproxime.

Y de repente Blu y Perla fueron atacados por los hijos de Rafael. Los guacamayos cayeron al suelo derrotados por los tucansitos, quienes después de usar a dichos guacamayos como trampolines y juguetes para mordisquear fueron detenidos por su padre:

"¡Alto ahí!" – gritó Rafael con furia - "¡Llamaré a su madre!" – dijo el tucán emprendiendo vuelo.

"¡NO NO NO!" – gritaron los pequeños a sabiendas de que su madre Eva les haría la vida imposible…

"Si no quieren que llame a su madre suelten a esas aves ahora" – ordenó Rafael.

Los tucansitos se retiraron y marcharon de vuelta a su nido…

"¡Blu, Perla!" – gritó Rafael con mucha alegría – "¡Es tan bueno volver a verlos! ¿Cómo están? – preguntó el tucán abrazando a sus amigos.

"Oh estamos muy bien, ya nos hemos asentado cerca de aquí" – dijo Blu.

"¡Muy bien mi amigo, Nico y Pedro me lo han contado todo, cómo aprendiste a volar, cómo salvaste a Perla y como terminaste junto a ella!" – dijo Rafael con mucha alegría – "¿Ya ves? ¡Te dije que le gustabas!" – dijo Rafael dándole un codazo amistoso a Blu

"En eso has acertado" – comentó Perla mirando a Blu.

"¡Esto merece un festejo!" – gritó Rafael

"¿Alguien habló de un festejo?" – gritó Pedro quien se acercaba junto a Nico.

"Hola chicos" – saludó Perla

"¿Cómo están tortolitos?" – saludó Nico – "¡Me alegra de que te hayas recuperado Perla!"

"Gracias" – contestó ella.

"Hemos estado preparando algo especial para ustedes dos" – dijo Pedro mirando a los guacamayos.

"Hemos reparado el club" – comentó Nico orgulloso.

"¡Sí!" – gritó Pedro – "¡Y esta noche lo volveremos a destruir con nuestra música junto a ustedes dos mis queridas aves azules!"

"Suena bien" – dijo Perla – "Vamos a ir"

"¡Excelente, así se habla!"

30 minutos de charla después:

El Sol ya estaba cayendo y la noche estaba llegando sin que nada la detenga.

"Bueno, tenemos que ir al club a preparar todo" – dijo Nico abriendo sus alas.

"Tienes razón" – agregó Pedro – "Recuerden, nos reuniremos en el club a las 9:00 P.M"

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato" - dijo Rafael – "Tengo que ayudar a Eva con los demonios, digo los niños" "¡Adiós!" – se despidió el tucán.

"¡Adiós y buena suerte con los niños!" – saludó Perla.

La noche no esperaría más, y la puesta de Sol estaba empezando…

"Bueno, tenemos dos horas antes de que la fiesta empiece…" – dijo Perla romántica.

"Sí" – dijo Blu nervioso.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó ella acercándose a Blu

"¡Ya sé!" – gritó Blu – "Vamos a dar un vuelo por la ciudad"

Nuevamente Perla se decepcionó, todos sus intentos eran en vano, pero ella no quería darse por vencida y seguirá intentándolo hasta que al fin lo consiga…

15 minutos después:

Blu y Perla estaban volando sobre Río de Janeiro, el Carnaval ya había acabado… la vista desde el cielo a la ciudad era impresionante.

Volando y recorriendo toda la ciudad finalmente se detuvieron a descansar en la gigantesca estatua de Cristo Redentor cerca de las playas de la ciudad (en la película esta estatua está a kilómetros de las playas, pero el autor aquí soy yo, por lo que decidí cambiarlo).

Los guacamayos estaban sobre la gran estatua abrazados disfrutando el paisaje…

La puesta de Sol frente a ellos, el sonido del mar y el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la altura de esa estatua era espléndida, formando una sensación diferente a las otras sensaciones, una sensación especial.

Blu estaba tan asombrado y al mismo tiempo tan curioso… nuestro héroe se estaba preguntando ¿por qué tanta magia había caído sobre ellos? ¿Acaso es una casualidad o el destino ha decidido unir a estas dos aves por la eternidad?

Con sus pensamientos mezclados Blu sintió un toque en su ala…

Dio media vuelta y vio el ala de Perla sobre la suya, miró hacia arriba descubriendo que ella lo estaba mirando con esos profundos, hermosos e irresistibles ojos… estos ojos son el punto débil de Blu…

De repente una brisa de viento frío tomó por sorpresa a nuestros guacamayos…

Perla sentía mucho frío por aquella brisa de viento, y como en el capítulo 3 "Confesiones" Blu envolvió sus alas alrededor de Perla manteniendo el calor entre los dos…

Perla siempre disfrutaba del cariño que Blu le brindaba, pero no estaba satisfecha, ella deseaba "avanzar al siguiente nivel" (según Nico y Pedro) pero cada vez que lo intentaba fracasaba…

La guacamaya pensó intentarlo de nuevo:

Nuevamente empezó a mirar a Blu con esos irresistibles ojos y esa hermosa y encantadora sonrisa, haciendo que se sonroje…

Blu empezó a acariciar las alas de Perla.

Nuestra amiga Perla se dio cuenta de que iba por buen camino por ahora, por lo tanto, decidió elevar el nivel.

Ella revoloteó sus pestañas a Blu y se acercó lentamente hasta que un profundo y apasionado beso nubló los pensamientos de nuestros guacamayos.

Pasaba una eternidad y ninguno de los dos quería separarse, no les importaba la falta de oxígeno, ellos querían continuar con el suave contacto de sus picos…

Perla empezó a besar y a abrazar a Blu con más amor y pasión…

Blu se dio cuenta que si seguían así terminarían haciendo lo que Perla ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, así que la detuvo:

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto…" – suspiró Blu

¿Por qué? – preguntó Perla decepcionada – "Algún día tendremos que hacerlo, para salvar nuestra especie" – agregó la guacamaya.

"No sé si estoy listo… para… para ser padre" – se lamentó Blu por su miedo a terminar como Rafael: teniendo 18 hijos torturándolo.

"Pero descuida, no te impacientes, el momento será uno de estos días" – afirmó Blu – "Será pronto" – agregó.

Escuchado esto Perla recuperó la esperanza de nuevo pero algo la alarmó.

"¡Dios!" – gritó ella rompiendo el abrazo con Blu y abriendo las alas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – pregunta Blu muy alarmado.

"¡La fiesta de Nico y Pedro la olvidamos!" – gritó ella.

"Oh no, maldición lo hemos olvidado" – se lamentó Blu.

El guacamayo miró una torre cercana con un gran reloj que marcaba

las 8:55, y la fiesta era a las 9:00.

"¡Aprisa aún tenemos una oportunidad!" – gritó él batiéndose en vuelo junto a Perla.

Volaban a toda velocidad por Río de Janeiro, tan rápido que estuvieron por estrellarse contra paredes, postes de luz, ventanas, carteles y hasta vehículos en circulación repetidas veces.

Aquí finaliza este capítulo.

Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante, pero todos nos estamos preguntando esto:

¿Serán Blu y Perla capaces de llegar a la fiesta a tiempo?

¿Podrá Blu vencer su miedo y satisfacer las necesidades amorosas de Perla?

¿Podría YO superar mi costumbre de arruinar momentos románticos entre estos guacamayos? No lo creo XD!

Todo será revelado en los siguientes capítulos! No se los pierdan!

PD: recuerden que actualizaré diariamente...

Un abrazo a todos.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla! En serio ¬¬

Saludos desde Argentina.


	7. Cumpliendo promesas

Bien señores, otra continuación de mi historia, les pido un favor a los lectores, si pueden dejar sus reviews, ya que saber que a las personas les gusta mi fic me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Les aseguro al 100% que cuando esta historia termine les traeré secuelas.

Capítulo 7: Cumpliendo promesas

Blu y Perla viajaban hacia el Club con mucha prisa…

Tan sólo faltaban 2 minutos para que todo inicie…

La música se podía escuchar desde donde estaban los guacamayos.

"¿Dónde están?" – suspiró Pedro preocupado.

"No te preocupes" – dijo Nico – "No nos fallarán".

"Tranquilo Pedro tranquilo, sólo mantén la calma" – se decía a sí mismo el cardenal – "¿Cuáles son las palabras que busco? Ah sí ya me acordé ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN! – gritó Pedro en la cara de Nico.

"Descuida ellos nunca nos fallarán" – dijo Nico – "¡SÓLO MANTÉN LA CALMA! – gritó frenético el canario.

"¡Muchachos la fiesta está por comenzar, tenemos que…!" – Rafael se detuvo – "Un momento ¿dónde están los tortolitos?

"Lo mismo nos preguntamos" – dijeron Nico y Pedro al mismo tiempo.

"¡ESPEREN!" – gritó Perla.

De repente aparecieron Blu y Perla frente a ellos.

"¡Excelente!" – gritó Nico – "Estamos listos".

Las luces del club se apagaron, sólo quedo una luz apuntando al escenario donde apareció Nico gritando:

"¡Señoras y señores el momento llegó!"

Por atrás apareció Pedro – "¿Están todos listos?"

La multitud de aves gritaron: ¡SÍ!

De repente aparecieron Blu y Perla por atrás de Pedro y Nico.

Todas las aves empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar al recordar a esos dos guacamayos azules que causaron una genial impresión al bailar y cantar en el otro club…

Perla y Blu volaron y se posicionaron en el centro de la multitud:

La música empezó a sonar y Nico y Pedro comenzaron a cantar "Angel in the Night" de Bass Hunter es una de mis canciones favoritas (letra en español):

Blu extiende su ala hacia Perla ofreciéndole bailar…

"¡Es hora de mover las plumas!" – gritó Nico.

"¡Vamos a bailar todo el mundo!" – gritó Pedro.

Perla acepta el ala de Blu y empiezan a bailar con sincronización como si fuera una coreografía:

Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

eres los golpes en mi corazón

Pero eso no es suficiente

¿Voy a estar siempre a tu lado?

Un grupo de aves abren todas las ventanas dejando entrar una gran brisa de viento (pues el club está junto a la playa). Las plumas de Perla y Blu empiezan a moverse por el fuerte viento.

Tu cabello está bailando en el viento

Tus ojos son la quema de mi piel

Y estoy tan feliz cuando te veo

Tu sonrisa hace que me derrite

Estás marcas de quemaduras que viven sobre el terreno

Gracias a Dios por lo que he encontrado

No sé cómo, no sé explicar por qué

Pero eres mi ángel en la noche

Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

tu eres los golpes en mi corazón

Permíteme celebrar ahora

Al igual que otros días antes de empezar a llorar

En esta parte de la canción aparece un Flashback que muestra como Blu y Perla pelearon y se separaron en la película, descubriendo que Perla se marcha llorando.

Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

tu eres los golpes en mi corazón

Pero eso no es suficiente

¿Voy a estar siempre a tu lado?

Hago mi mejor intento para tranquilizarme

Pero todo lo que hago no siempre es lo correcto

No sé lo que voy a hacer si tú te fueras

Pero estoy tan enamorado que te seguiría

Aquí muestra otro Flashback mostrando como Blu, Nico, Pedro, Rafael y Luis inician su viaje al carnaval para rescatar a Perla de los contrabandistas.

Incluso si no sé por dónde empezar

Incluso si destruyes mi amor en mil pedazos

Acabo de saber que tú y yo

Estábamos unidos por el destino

Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

tu eres los golpes en mi corazón

Permítaseme celebrar ahora

Al igual que otros días antes de empezar a llorar

Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad

tu eres los golpes en mi corazón

Pero eso no es suficiente

¿Voy a estar siempre a tu lado?

Ahora que nos amamos espero que sí

Yo arriesgaría mi vida, me sacrificaría por estar contigo

Y aquí muestra otro Flashback mostrando como Blu salta del avión atrás de Perla, ambos esperaban una muerte segura hasta que Blu aprendió a volar.

Eres mi ángel en la noche

(Nota: si ponen atención a la letra de la canción entenderán bien esos Flashbacks).

La canción acababa y Blu y Perla compartían un profundo beso en medio de la multitud, volviendo locos a todos, estallando en aplausos y gritos.

Blu y Perla se sentían algo incómodos ya que se veían interrumpidos por las demás aves…

Perla miró a Blu seductora y le dijo:

"¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar donde podamos estar… solos?" – ofreció ella con una voz romántica.

Y antes de que Blu pudiera contestar Perla tomó su ala y lo arrastró fuera del club…

"Ven, te mostraré un lugar" – dijo Perla mientras despegaba del suelo.

Blu no podía negarse así que la siguió:

10 minutos después:

En alguna parte de la selva estaban Blu y Perla observando el lugar:

El ruido de un río cercano, la suave brisa del viento y la luz de la luna llena construían el lugar perfecto:

"¿Qué te parece?" – preguntó Perla seductora mientras arrastraba a Blu junto a ella.

Blu no podía negarse y se dejó arrastrar hacia ella provocando un beso muy apasionante.

"Me parece perfecto" – dijo Blu acomodándose.

"¿Estás segura?" – preguntó él con un tono preocupado.

Perla asintió con la cabeza y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Blu…

Así comenzó todo…

Perla estaba muy feliz de que al fin había conseguido lo que buscaba.

La noche no tenía fin, y en alguna parte de la selva estaban ellos: Blu y Perla uniendo su vínculo y cumpliendo sus objetivos de procrear y salvar su especie.

Fue la mejor noche de sus vidas, una noche especial, una noche de amor infinito.

Muy bien, creo que hasta ahora estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo de mantener a todos al día con estos guacamayos.

Nuestro amigo Blu ha superado su miedo ¿qué le espera en el futuro? Esperemos que no termine como Rafael con 18 hijos torturándolo XD!

No se depriman que esta historia tiene varios capítulos que ofrecer todavía…

No olviden que también estoy planeando secuelas de esta historia.

Un abrazo a todos.

PD: no quise especificar mucho lo que pasó entre Blu y Perla ya que esta historia está clasificada como M… y andar especificando esas cosas de adultos sería romper las reglas gravemente, lo cual llevaría a castigarme con un baneo, una sanción y/o eliminar mi cuenta, por lo tanto sólo especifiqué lo justo y necesario.

Un abrazo a todos.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	8. La persecución

Nuevamente presento otra continuación de esta historia, por favor dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda mucho.

Pista esencial: he estado leyendo y he comprobado que la palabra "reja" no tiene el mismo significado en todos los países (como por ejemplo: México) por lo tanto vengo a informarles que la palabra "reja" tiene una función muy importante en este capítulo: las rejas en este capítulo son una especie de muro de barras de acero con afiladas puntas en la parte alta, simulando unas largas lanzas para evitar que ladrones entren y roben objetos de valor.

Capítulo 8: La persecución.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la "noche especial" de Blu y Perla:

En la selva, cerca de un gran árbol se podían ver dos guacamayos azules ingiriendo su desayuno diario de frutas y frutos secos:

"Esto está delicioso" – opinó Perla mientras saboreaba un gran mango.

"Veo que tienes mucha hambre" – dijo Blu al notar que Perla ya había comido un mango enorme.

"Sí, desde hace varios días estoy teniendo más hambre de lo normal, y también me está costando volar" – comentó ella con voz preocupada.

"No suena muy bien" – reflexionó Blu – "¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Tulio?"

"No, no, no hace falta" – contestó Perla.

El día seguía pasando y nuestros guacamayos se divertían en una simpática reunión con sus amigos en el árbol de Rafael.

Hablando de temas diversos y aleatorios Perla empezó a sentir dolores…

Ella empezó a fruncir el ceño ya que los dolores iban haciéndose más y más fuertes…

Tratando de disimular su dolor se levantó y fue caminando lejos de la reunión, dejando a todos muy dudosos y preguntándose: "¿Qué le pasará?"

"¿Oye Blu qué le sucede a Perla?" – preguntó Pedro preocupado – "La he visto muy callada estos últimos días"

"Tiene razón Blu" – comentó Rafael – "Lo más prudente sería averiguar que le sucede".

"Pues en verdad no tengo idea" – admitió Blu – "Hace días que está comiendo más de lo normal, volar le cuesta mucho y cada breves períodos de tiempo siente dolores" – agregó.

Todos empezaron a charlar sobre el tema, excepto Eva, quien con una mirada seria estaba pensando: "Esos síntomas…" "Se me hacen familiares…" "¿Será qué…?" "No, no podría ser eso…".

Eva empezó a observar donde Perla estaba sentada… notó algo extraño y de repente abrió los ojos como platos y sus pensamientos se nublaron al ver una mancha de sangre donde Perla estaba sentada.

"¡Debemos encontrar a Perla!" – gritó Eva desesperada.

"Amor, tranquilízate ¿qué sucede?" – preguntó Rafael

Eva relató y mostró la mancha de sangre en el suelo dejando a todos alarmados:

"¿Ella está herida?" – preguntó Blu abriendo sus alas preparándose para batirse en vuelo en busca de su amada.

"No, no, espera, déjame acabar de hablar" – ordenó Eva.

Eva siguió hablando e informando a los demás de lo que le ocurría a Perla:

"Con todo esto he deducido que Perla está… embarazada" – terminó Eva dejando a todos los demás con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Todo estaba en un incómodo silencio hasta que Nico y Pedro gritaron como locos:

"¡Eso es Blu serás padre!" – gritaron Nico y Pedro mientras se arrojaban encima de Blu derribándolo en el suelo.

"Serás un gran padre" – dijo Eva abrazando a Blu.

"Ese es mi amigo" – dijo Rafael uniéndose al abrazo.

Pero Blu estaba en silencio, con una mirada muy seria.

"¿Blu?" – preguntó Eva – "¿Acaso no estás feliz de que haz embarazado a Perla y serás un futuro padre?"

Blu no contestó y de repente despegó del suelo a toda velocidad.

"¡BLU!" – gritó Eva.

Nuestro héroe miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos gritando:

"¡Debemos encontrar a Perla!" – gritó – "¡Sepárense y búsquenla por toda la selva!"

"¿Tú dónde irás?" – preguntó Nico.

"La buscaré en la ciudad" – respondió Blu.

Y así comenzó la intensa búsqueda nuestra desaparecida guacamaya.

Nico y Pedro buscaban cerca del árbol de Blu y Perla, Rafael surcaba los cielos por si encontraba a Perla volando, y Eva estaba haciendo la mejor contribución de todas: ella estaba en casa luchando contra los demonios, digo sus hijos...

Pasaban horas y horas y no había señal de Perla en ninguna parte…

Todas las aves se reunieron en el árbol de Rafael nuevamente, pero faltaba alguien: Blu todavía no había llegado…

La ciudad estaba iluminada y la gente estaba observando y comprando cosas en una pequeña feria artesanal… de pronto un ave azul pasó a toda velocidad entre las personas casi al punto de estrellarse…

Era Blu, quien buscaba desesperadamente a su amada por toda la ciudad…

Estaba agotado y decidió volar a la gran estatua de Cristo Redentor para tomar un pequeño descanso… mientras volaba hacia dicha estatua vio otra ave azul volando a una moderada velocidad a una distancia no muy lejana…

"¡Perla!" – gritó Blu – "¡Detente!"

La guacamaya dio media vuelta y vio a Blu… sin pensarlo dos veces Perla empezó a volar toda velocidad alejándose de él…

En cuestión de segundos se inició una peligrosa y rápida carrera por la ciudad, lamentablemente Perla por estar embarazada no podía volar al 100% de su capacidad, dejándola en una definitiva desventaja.

Blu la estaba alcanzando y gritó:

"¡Detente tengo que decirte algo!" – gritó Blu con todas las energías de su garganta.

Pero Perla no le hizo caso y siguió volando lo más rápido que podía…

La persecución continuaba y Perla y Blu habían llegado al barrio rico de Río de Janeiro…

Un relámpago cayó y las nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo…

De repente la tormenta comenzó…

La persecución continuaba en el barrio rico: enormes mansiones con altas rejas (o verjas) con afiladas puntas de acero para evitar que los delincuentes entren a robar…

Perla finalmente estaba siendo alcanzada por Blu, la persecución estaba llegando a su fin, y justo cuando estaba por detener a Perla, ella esquivó una fuente de agua, pero Blu no logró esquivarla…

Al cruzar la fuente de agua Blu tenía los ojos cubiertos de agua afectando su visión, empezó a perder altura y en un segundo nuestro héroe sintió un terrible dolor en su ala derecha, giró la cabeza y descubrió que tenía una gran herida sangrante en su ala causado por las puntas de acero de las rejas de una de las mansiones de la zona…

Con un ala herida y sangrando y con su visión reducida, Blu perdió altura y se estrelló contra una gran pared, desmayándose…

Perla no vio esto así que continúo su huida hacia al norte de la ciudad… con sus alas mojadas y congelándose por las frías gotas y el fuerte viento frío de la tormenta se puso a pensar:

"Estoy perdiendo sangre por el vientre, tengo más hambre de lo normal y me cuesta mucho volar, definitivamente este es el comienzo de una grave enfermedad" – pensó Perla preocupada – "No hay elección, espero que Tulio esté despierto".

Blu yacía desmayado en el suelo con un ala sangrando y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza por el gran golpe que se dio contra la pared…

Nuestro héroe estaba perdiendo sangre y estaba congelándose por las frías gotas de agua y por la fuerte brisa de viento helado… lamento decir que Blu estaba muriendo…

Toda esperanza estaba perdida ¿Será este el final de Blu? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Blu abrió sus ojos lentamente... pero el dolor y la pérdida de sangre eran demasiado aplastantes como para resistirlos… obligando a nuestro héroe a cerrar sus ojos en medio de la gran tormenta…

Aquí termina este capítulo:

¿Descubrirá Perla la verdad?

¿Sobrevivirá Blu?

¿Podrán Eva y Rafael controlar a sus demonios?

Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.

PD: doy muchísimas gracias a Wolf-Rafael que me brindó la idea de agregarle un giro inesperado y dramático a la historia, pues este capítulo es en honor a él. ¿No te había dicho que improvisaría algo para tu idea? ¡Aquí lo tienes!

Tienes razón hermano, toda película o historia tiene su parte feliz y su parte triste…

Te mando un abrazo amigazo, gracias por la idea.

PD2: les pido por favor que no me odien por lo que le hice a Blu xD!

PD3: pero sí les pido que me amen :P!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	9. Los salvadores

Hola a todos, presento un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, este capítulo es enorme y está lleno de drama y alegres sorpresas, así que tómense su tiempo, dejen reviews…

Capítulo 9: Los salvadores.

Pedro, Nico, Rafael y Eva estaban muy preocupados, ya no solo Perla había desaparecido, si no que Blu desapareció también…

"Blu dijo que buscaría a Perla en la ciudad" – dijo Rafael – "Debemos ir a buscarlo allá" – agregó abriendo sus alas.

"Tienes razón" – comentó Pedro.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Nico.

"Yo me quedaré cuidando a los niños" – dijo Eva.

"Está bien" – opinó Rafael abriendo sus alas.

Y así las tres aves emprendieron vuelo a la ciudad en busca de Blu…

Intervalo Perla:

Perla estaba buscando el centro de conservación ambiental desesperadamente… la tormenta se había reducido a pequeñas gotas, pero el viento era helado.

La guacamaya empezó a imaginarse a sí misma recostada en la nieve…

Ella estaba en un estado muy serio: estaba perdiendo sangre por el vientre, comía más de lo normal, le costaba mucho volar y siente dolores…

Perla estaba embarazada, pero ella no sabía esto, lo cual llevó a hacerla pensar de que tenía una grave enfermedad…

Finalmente el ave azul encontró el centro de conservación ambiental…

Mientras tanto con los Rafael y los demás:

Habían llegado finalmente a la ciudad… buscando por todos lados se detuvieron a descansar en la gran estatua de Cristo Redentor…

"No está en la ciudad" – dijo Nico dándose por vencido – "Debemos buscarlo en otro sitio".

"Aún no hemos revisado un lugar" – dijo sospechoso Rafael

"¿Cuál lugar?" – preguntó Pedro.

"¿Recuerdan una construcción al norte de la ciudad?" – dijo el tucán.

"¿Una construcción?" – dijo Nico – "¿Te refieres al barrio rico de la ciudad?"

"Exacto" – dijo Rafael abriendo sus alas.

Y así las tres aves volaron al barrio rico…

Intervalo Perla parte 2:

Perla finalmente había llegado al centro de conservación ambiental… las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que no había manera de entrar… ella no lo dudo dos veces y decidió infiltrarse por el conducto de un aire acondicionado…

Recorriendo los respiraderos del edificio finalmente llegó a su interior…

Era de madrugada, por lo no había nadie despierto, todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

Perla no quería despertarlos, por lo tanto decidió esperar…

15 minutos después:

El despertador sonó pero Tulio lo apagó rápidamente para no despertar a Linda, fue el baño a asearse, preparó el desayuno y cuando se dirigía a la sala familiar con platos llenos de medialunas y tazas de café observó a Perla sentada en la mesa:

"¿Perla?" – Tulio estaba confundido – "¿Qué haces aquí?" – agregó – "¡Tienes un aspecto terrible! ¿qué ocurrió ahí afuera?"

La guacamaya intentó responderle pero un fuertísimo dolor provocó que se retorciera frente a Tulio y chillara muy fuerte de dolor…

"¡Oh rayos!" – gritó Tulio dejando todos los platos y tazas de café en la mesa…

"¡Vendrás conmigo ahora!" – gritó el doctor.

Dentro del laboratorio:

Tulio examinaba a Perla por todas partes:

"Tus alas están bien…"

"Tus plumas están bien…"

"No veo traumatismos cerebrales" (esto ni idea de donde lo saqué XD)

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" – preguntó Tulio tomando a Perla en sus manos…

Pero algo alarmó al doctor: vio una mancha de sangre en sus guantes…

"¿Qué?" – dijo él confundido, dio vuelta a Perla y descubrió que perdía sangre por el vientre…

"¡Esto no es bueno!" – gritó Tulio

Inmediatamente el doctor colocó a Perla en la lámina de metal donde estaba examinándola anteriormente:

Agarró unos extraños aparatos y los conecto a Perla…

Luego de observar una radiografía en su interior notó tres pequeñas manchas de color blanco en el vientre de Perla…

"Mmm" – dijo Tulio dudoso – "Más vale asegurarse" – agregó el doctor.

Tulio tomó a Perla y cuidadosamente colocó sus dedos por debajo del estómago de la guacamaya, empezó a apretar lentamente y sintió tres pequeños objetos en su interior…

Nuestra amiga Perla sentía un dolor terrible por los dedos de Tulio, así que lo mordió con mucha fuerza…

"¡AUCH!" – gritó Tulio – "Lamento haberte causado dolor Perla, pero debo informarte que…" – pero no pudo terminar…

Perla salió volando de la lámina de metal dejando a Tulio muy alarmado… pues como las ventanas y las puertas estaban cerradas la guacamaya no podía escapar del lugar. Ella estaba desesperada por escapar, volando de aquí para allá en el laboratorio fue estrellándose contra las máquinas y objetos del lugar…

"¡Perla detente!" – gritó Tulio alarmado – "¡Harás daño a los huevos!"

Perla no le hizo caso y siguió volando y estrellándose contra aparatos…

Tulio no lo pensó dos veces, así que corrió hacia un mueble, abrió un cajón, tomó una pistola de tranquilizantes, colocó un proyectil, apuntó y disparó a la guacamaya dándole en el hombro derecho…

Perla empezó a caer al estar incapacitada por el dardo…

Tulio inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Perla se daría un gran golpe si dejaba que ella cayera al suelo, así que rápidamente corrió y se arrojó al piso tomando a la guacamaya en sus manos…

La coloco en la lámina de metal y dijo:

"Es por tu propio bien, si seguías volando así hubieras dañado a los huevos…" – dijo Tulio – "Así es, serás madre".

"¿Madre?" – pensó Perla… pero el medicamento del dardo era muy efectivo, lo cual procedió a dormirla en un largo sueño…

Fin intervalo Perla…

Mientras tanto con el equipo de búsqueda:

Finalmente Rafael, Pedro y Nico habían llegado al barrio rico de la ciudad:

Volando de aquí para allá fueron revisando el lugar…

Habían llegado a la fuente donde Blu había empapado con agua sus ojos poco antes de estrellarse…

"Tampoco está aquí" – dijo Nico lamentándose.

"Un momento" – dijo Pedro.

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron Nico y Rafael al mismo tiempo.

"Blu había mencionado algo sobre un ornitólogo… un doctor de aves" – dijo Pedro.

"Oh claro el doctor" – dijo Nico.

"¡Vamos al centro de conservación ambiental, allí encontraremos a Blu y a Perla!" – gritó Pedro triunfante.

Y así las tres aves despegaron del suelo hacia el norte de la ciudad, hacia el centro de conservación ambiental.

Lo que no se percataron es que unos metros más hacia adelante se encontraba Blu en el suelo aún desmayado y con el ala sangrando… la temperatura corporal de nuestro héroe había disminuido mucho y por la pérdida de sangre se sentía muy débil como para levantarse…

El guacamayo sabía que la única manera de salvarse era levantarse y tratar de ir al centro de conservación ambiental en busca de ayuda…

Pero el sufrimiento era implacable...

Con un terrible dolor, nuestro héroe empezó a levantarse del suelo lentamente…

Desgraciadamente la tormenta empezó a azotar la ciudad nuevamente… grandes gotas de agua, truenos y rayos provenían de las nubes que cubrían el cielo azul…

Blu caminaba por las vacías calles del barrio rico de Río de Janeiro…

Herido, solitario y cansado nuestro héroe caminaba en busca del centro de conservación ambiental…

Mientras tanto con Rafael:

La tormenta seguía, y Rafael junto al dúo dinámico de Nico y Pedro surcaban los cielos buscando el centro de conservación ambiental…

Una vez encontrado dicho edificio, se percataron de que ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas… así que se asomaron a observar por las ventanas, observaban y observaban hasta que de pronto llegaron a la ventana del laboratorio. A través de la ventana vieron a Perla inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados sobre una lámina de metal con varios aparatos conectados a ella.

A su lado estaba Tulio sentado en una silla esperando a que la guacamaya despertara…

"¡Ahí está!" – gritó Nico.

"Ese sujeto la tiene prisionera" – gritó Pedro al desconocer que ese "sujeto" era el ornitólogo…

"Debemos encontrar a Blu para avisarle de que ella está aquí" – dijo Rafael.

De pronto Eva apareció atrás de ellos…

"¡Eva!" – gritó Rafael impresionado – "¿Y los niños?"

"No vengo a hablar de eso" – dijo Eva – "¿Necesitan ayuda?"

"Precisamente sí" – afirmó Rafael – "Debemos encontrar a Blu para avisarle de que Perla es prisionera de este sicópata" – agregó el tucán señalando a Tulio.

"No tiene mal aspecto para ser un sicópata" – opinó Eva.

"Eso es lo que él quiere que pienses" – dijo Pedro.

"Muy bien" – dijo Eva – "Busquen a Blu y yo vigilaré a Perla desde aquí"

Los tres muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y despegaron del suelo hacia la ciudad nuevamente…

"Ya hemos buscado por la ciudad ¿qué te hace pensar que él está ahí?" – preguntó Nico.

"Conozco a Blu, sé que sigue en esa ciudad, deberíamos recorrer el barrio rico de nuevo, y esta vez buscaremos en tierra y no en aire" – dijo Rafael tomando el liderazgo del grupo…

Blu caminaba por el barrio rico, la gran tormenta no permitía a las personas salir de sus casas, estaba helado, no podía sentir sus propios pies y su ala no paraba de sangrar por la grave herida, el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón disminuía y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más débil…

Varios minutos después:

El grupo de aves comandado por Rafael habían llegado al barrio rico y aterrizado en el duro cemento de las calles de Río de Janeiro, muy apresurados y congelándose por el frío hicieron un intenso rastrillaje alrededor de la zona…

Mientras tanto con Blu:

El guacamayo no podía resistir más, la pérdida de sangre, el cansancio, el frío y el dolor crearon sensaciones pavorosamente incontrolables…

Nuestro héroe se arrodilló, miró al cielo con los ojos casi cerrados hablándose a sí mismo: "Perla yo te…" – Pero Blu no pudo terminar y sucumbió ante sus heridas cayendo inmóvil al frío suelo…

Mientras tanto con el equipo de búsqueda:

Las aves caminaron hacia una gran pared y vieron un rastro de sangre de moderado tamaño en el suelo, luego de seguir el rastro encontraron varias plumas de color azul oscuro… inmediatamente el equipo determinó a quién pertenecían… a toda velocidad el grupo voló siguiendo el rastro de sangre durante varios minutos hasta que encontraron a Blu quien yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados en el suelo bajo la implacable lluvia…

"¡Maldición!" – gritó Rafael quien voló junto a Blu colocando su ala en el pecho...

"Está herido y su pulso es muy débil, no resistirá mucho más" – dijo Rafael lamentado.

"¡Debemos llevarlo con el sicópata no hay opción!" – gritó Pedro.

Inmediatamente Rafael sostuvo a Blu con sus garras y volaron a toda velocidad al centro de conservación ambiental…

Eva seguía vigilando a Tulio, todo estaba bajo control con Perla hasta que de pronto apareció Rafael con Blu en sus garras:

"¡Dios mío!" – gritó Eva aterrada al ver a Blu en ese estado – "¿Qué le ocurrió?"

"No lo sabemos" – contestó Rafael – "Lo encontramos así"

"¿Qué le pasará a Perla?" – preguntó Nico – "¿Por qué no se mueve?" – agregó – "Desde aquí veo que está respirando pero…"

Rafael vio un pequeño dardo en la mesa.

"¿Qué es esa cosa puntiaguda?" – preguntó Rafael.

"Es un dardo tranquilizante" – afirmó Nico – "Hace unos meses Pedro recibió uno en el trasero e hizo que se cayera dormido como un bebé" – agregó.

"Gracias por darle los detalles" – comentó Pedro enfadado.

"Oh, entonces es por eso que Perla lleva dormida tanto tiempo" – dijo Eva.

"Así es" – afirmó Nico.

Blu empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y fue recuperando parcialmente parte de su conciencia escuchando la conversación de los demás:

"Bien. Debo encontrar una forma de entrar para que el ornitólogo ayude a Blu" – dijo Rafael con Blu aún en sus hombros.

"Tienes razón" – dijo Eva, y mirando a Perla agregó – "Espero que Perla esté bien adentro de este lugar con ese humano".

Blu abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar "Perla y ornitólogo", él entendió que ella estaba con Tulio…

Inmediatamente nuestro héroe despertó de su trance y se bajó de los hombros de Rafael para volar muy alto en el cielo…

"¿Qué estás haciendo Blu?" – preguntó Eva.

Con una mirada de furia Blu empezó a volar a toda velocidad hacia la ventana cerrada del laboratorio…

"Oh diablos" – dijo Rafael – "¡Les recomiendo alejarse!" – advirtió el tucán.

Blu abrió sus garras y con una furiosa mirada volaba a toda velocidad hacia la ventana…

"¡Cúbranse los ojos!" – ordenó Rafael.

Impulsado por una sensación de preocupación y amor extremos que nunca sintió antes por Perla, Blu enfrentó a la ventana y se estrelló ferozmente rompiéndola en mil pedazos haciendo que vidrios vuelen por todos lados…

Tulio dio media vuelta y vio su ventana destruida…

Luego miró a Blu en el suelo… quien aún con su ala sangrando y con una muy baja temperatura corporal voló hacia Perla y lentamente cerró sus ojos con ella…

"¡Oh no!" – gritó Tulio mientras tomaba a Blu y lo colocaba sobre otra lámina de metal para examinarlo y curarlo lo más rápidamente posible.

El doctor conectó a nuestro héroe a una serie de máquinas, una de ellas revelaba que el ritmo cardíaco de Blu era mortalmente bajo…

Tulio llamó a Linda quien rápidamente apareció en el laboratorio junto a Fernando…

El doctor rápidamente estaba tratando de mantener el estado de salud de Blu al nivel recomendable, pero su temperatura corporal, la herida de su ala y el reciente descubrimiento de que cuando se estrelló contra la ventana se dislocó una pata eran para el doctor un desafío demasiado difícil de superar…

La máquina conectada a Blu que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco empezó a sonar lo cual indicaba que algo andaba mal…

El ruido de la máquina despertó a Perla que rápidamente miró a su derecha para descubrir que Blu estaba en serios problemas…

La guacamaya con mucha fuerza desconectó los aparatos conectados a ella y voló al lado de su compañero…

"Blu…" – dijo ella a punto de estallar en lágrimas…

A través de la ventana rota entraron las demás aves a observar…

La máquina de ritmo cardíaco seguía sonando y Tulio cada vez más nervioso inyectaba toda clase de medicamentos a Blu mientras vendaba sus heridas…

La máquina seguía sonando y de repente Tulio empezó a gritar:

"¡No, no ,no!" "¡Resiste un poco más!" "¡No nos dejes!" – gritaba Tulio frenético.

"¡Blu quédate con nosotros!" – gritó Tulio mientras seguía trabajando para salvar al guacamayo…

"Quédate conmigo…" – susurró Perla quien ya estaba lagrimeando…

Tulio golpeó sus manos con mucha fuerza en la mesa lo que indicaba que algo había pasado… el doctor lo intentó una vez más…

Blu empezó a ver toda su vida a través de sus ojos, como fue rescatado por Linda cuando era pequeño, como conoció a Tulio, cuando se enamoró de Perla, cuando se besaron por primera vez permitiendo que Blu volara…

Todos estaban muy preocupados y estaban preparándose para lo mejor o para lo peor…

Tulio se detuvo y golpeó nuevamente la mesa con mucha más fuerza gritando una reverenda grosería…

"¡La &%$#!" – gritó Tulio

La máquina tenía un especie de marcador con tres colores incluidos: verde (estable), amarillo (riesgoso), y el rojo marcaba si el herido ya estaba viviendo en el cielo, en resumen, el rojo marcaba que había fallecido…

Pues la flecha marcaba el rojo…

Perla lloraba en voz alta abrazando a Eva quien intentaba consolarla…

Tulio miró a Linda y le dijo:

"Creo que necesitaremos una pala, una lápida y muchas flores para enterrarlo" – dijo Tulio con mucha tristeza.

Todos en la sala estaban llorando y muy apenados por lo que había pasado con Blu… tenía toda una vida por delante, era futuro padre y era muy querido por sus amigos… y aún más querido por Perla, quien realmente fue afectada por la pérdida de su compañero, ella sentía que una parte de su alma había desaparecido, se sentía incompleta, sentía insegura… se sentía sola.

Tulio regresó con una pala, Fernando con una lápida y Linda con flores en sus manos…

El doctor estaba por desconectar a Blu de la máquina para enterrarlo hasta que:

"¡BIP!" "¡BIP!" "¡BIP!"

La máquina comenzó a sonar nuevamente…

La flecha del marcador empezó a moverse lentamente al marcador amarillo…

"¡BIP!" – la máquina sonó al llegar al marcador AMARILLO…

La flecha seguía moviéndose hasta que…

"¡BIP!" – la máquina sonó nuevamente el llegar al marcador VERDE…

Tulio secó sus lágrimas y se arrojó nuevamente a su trabajo y a los medicamentos para salvarlo…

Y así fue…

1 hora después de sufrimiento y dolor:

Blu había sido salvado por el ornitólogo… pero estaba inconsciente en el laboratorio… todos sus amigos ya se habían marchado a sus hogares tranquilizados de que Blu había sobrevivido a esa trágica noche…

Perla se encontraba junto a Blu preocupada esperando a que su compañero abra sus ojos…

Perla le dio un tierno beso a Blu y tomó su ala colocándola sobre el pecho de la guacamaya haciendo que Blu sienta el ritmo del corazón de ella…

De pronto Blu abrió sus ojos y observó a Perla quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa…

"Hola…" – dijo Blu con voz muy baja…

"¡BLU!" – gritó Perla quien se arrojó sobre él regalándose un gran beso…

"¡Auuuuch!" – dijo Blu dolorido – "Perla mi ala".

"Oh lo siento" – dijo ella mirando el ala vendada de Blu.

La puerta de laboratorio se abrió desde donde entraron Tulio, Linda y Fernando:

"Hola Blu" – saludó el doctor orgulloso por salvar al último guacamayo macho de la Tierra – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Blu chilló alegremente agradeciendo a Tulio por salvarlo…

"Me parece que se siente bien" – dijo Fernando alegre.

"Bien, ahora, Blu, tengo que informarte algo" – dijo Tulio mirando a Perla – "¿Se lo decimos?" – le preguntó el ornitólogo a la guacamaya.

Ella asintió con la cabeza:

"¡Perla está embarazada!" – gritó Tulio dejando a Blu con los ojos abiertos como platos…

"Yo… yo… tú" – Blu tartamudeaba de forma graciosa.

"Serás padre…" – le susurró Perla con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirándolo profundamente.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara de Blu revelando una alegría y felicidad infinita…

"¡Seremos padres!" – gritó Blu como loco.

Perla se rió por la reacción de su compañero.

"Serás el mejor padre del mundo" – dijo Perla acercándose a Blu y besándolo profundamente.

"¿Deberíamos respetar su intimidad?" – preguntó Linda.

Los guacamayos asintieron con la cabeza y chillaron alegremente.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Tulio retirándose del laboratorio junto a Linda y Fernando.

Y nuevamente, nuestros guacamayos disfrutaron de una sesión de besos y abrazos toda la noche.

5 días después de que Blu fue salvado por Tulio

Estaba amaneciendo en el centro de conservación ambiental…

El despertador sonó y todos se levantaron de su sueño, Tulio y Linda preparaban el desayuno mientras Fernando preparaba la mesa…

"Deberías ver cómo está Blu" – sugirió Linda.

"No, hay que dejarlo dormir más tiempo" – dijo Tulio – "Además Perla estuvo junto a él todos estos días, no debió sentirse nada mal" – agregó con una sonrisa picarona.

Al finalizar el desayuno, los tres seres humanos entraron al laboratorio y descubrieron que Blu y Perla volaban alegremente por todo el lugar…

"Creo que se recuperó" – dijo Tulio mientras observaba orgulloso a los dos guacamayos enamorados volando por todas partes…

Tulio caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió:

Inmediatamente Perla salió por la ventana, pero Blu voló hacia la cabeza de Tulio frotando su cabeza y chillando alegremente como forma de agradecimiento por salvarlo…

Blu despegó del hombro de Tulio y se despidió de Linda nuevamente…

Nuestro héroe salió por la ventana siguiendo a Perla…

Tulio estaba tan orgulloso por su trabajo que gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana:

"¡LIBERTAD ETERNAAAA!"

"¡Estás loco!" – rió Linda.

Tulio miró a Linda y se dio cuenta de que este era el momento perfecto:

"Linda…" – dijo Tulio arrodillándose y metiendo su mano su bolsillo, al sacar su mano tenía una pequeña cajita – "¿Te casarías conmigo?" – ofreció el doctor revelando un hermoso anillo…

Linda se arrodilló y le susurró al oído: "Sí…"

Y Fernando estaba observando un embarazoso espectáculo de cómo Linda y Tulio compartían un beso frente a él…

"Ya me veo como padrino y llevando los anillos en la boda…" – pensó Fernando riendo suavemente…

20 días después:

Era un día especial en la selva, una fresca mañana y la tormenta que había azotado la ciudad estos últimos días por fin había acabado dejando que el Sol ilumine todo Río de Janeiro…

En alguna parte de la selva, en un gran árbol con un gran hueco podían verse muchas aves:

Eran Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Eva, Perla y Blu (este último ya recuperado).

Todos observaban atentamente el nido donde yacían tres huevos… pues hoy era el día de que los niños de Blu y Perla romperían los cascarones y saldrían a conocer al mundo.

Esperando con mucha paciencia y emoción un ruido dejó a todos muy emocionados:

"¡CRACK!" – se escuchó un ruido, pero los huevos no estaban moviéndose.

"¡CRACK!" – otro ruido más ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡CRACK!" – Perla hablo – "¡Ya se abren!" – dijo ella con emoción.

Pero no era así, los huevos seguían sin moverse.

"¡CRACK!" – Blu se enfadó y miró por fuera del hueco y vio a una ardilla tratando de romper su nuez descubriendo que eso era lo que causaba el ruido…

"¿Puedes hacer silencio?" – preguntó Blu con un tono severo.

La ardilla asintió la cabeza disculpándose y se alejó con su nuez.

Blu entró de nuevo al nido…

Todos seguían esperando, Blu se rascó la cabeza y escucho:

"¡CRACK!" "¡CRACK!" "¡CRACK!" muchas veces más.

Blu se enfadó aún más y salió del nido:

"¿Podrías irte con tu nuez a otra par…?" – pero se detuvo al notar que la ardilla no estaba ahí.

"¡BLU!" – gritaron todos desde arriba.

Blu voló al nido nuevamente donde descubrió a Perla sosteniendo tres pequeños polluelos en sus alas…

Todos sus amigos gritaron arrojándose sobre Blu derribándolo en el suelo felicitándolo.

Se produjo un total y verdadero despelote dentro del nido, y todos excepto Eva y Perla estaban sobre Blu festejando el nacimiento de sus hijos…

"Tranquilos chicos" – dijo Perla.

Todos se retiraron permitiendo pararse a Blu.

"¿Cómo se llamarán?" – preguntó Eva muy feliz por los nuevos padres.

"No lo sé" – admitió Perla – "No hemos pensado en sus nombres".

"Tú escogerás el primer nombre Blu" – dijo Perla.

"Muy bien, veamos" – dijo Blu con cara seria – "¿Jorgito? Mmm, no muy tonto ¿Fernandito? ¡No! ¡Debe ser un nombre de un ave fuerte! ¿Carlitos? ¡No! Es tan… tan…" – Blu no sabía que decir para este nombre…

Blu indeciso seguía repitiendo y pensando en nombres…

"Tranquilo" – dijo Perla – "Piensa en un nombre bonito".

"Ya sé, te llamarás Lisandro" – dijo Blu tomando al polluelo.

"Hermoso nombre" – admitió Perla – "Ahora es mi turno"

"Tú te llamarás Sofía" – dijo Perla tomando a la polluela.

"Ahora es su turno" – dijeron Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo a los demás.

"¿Nuestro turno?" – Rafael estaba confundido – "¿Para qué?"

"Ustedes también son de la familia" – dijo Blu.

"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar" – dijo Nico a punto de estallar en lágrimas – "¡Lloraré!" "¡Buaaaaa!" – Nico empezó a llorar de la alegría haciendo que todos los otros rían…

Todos empezaron a decir nombres y al final lo sometieron a votación de Blu y Perla:

Blu y Perla estaban empatados: los nombres a decidir eran Franco y Pablo:

No sabían cómo decidir hasta que el polluelo sin nombre dijo dificultosamente:

"Y..yo qu…quiero… ser… Pa…Pablo" – dijo el polluelo.

"¡Sus primeras palabras!" – gritó Perla arrojándose sobre las alas de Blu y a abrazándolo de la emoción…

"¡Serás Pablo!" – dijo Blu tomando al polluelo y abrazándolo suavemente para no herirlo…

Y así fue…

Finalmente nuestros guacamayos se convirtieron en orgullosos y excelentes padres de tres polluelos…

Después de tanto sufrimiento, dolor y preocupaciones que habían pasado finalmente pasó algo verdaderamente feliz, ahora Blu y Perla estaban unidos eternamente y nada lo cambiaría, finalmente habían cumplido sus objetivos de aparearse y salvar su especie.

Aquí termina este capítulo, nuevamente agradezco mucho a Wolf-Rafael por darme la idea de agregar drama a la historia, pues he comprobado que esta historia está marchando muy bien gracias a ello.

Un saludo y Wolf-Rafael espero que algún día ambos charlemos y armemos un fic entre los dos ¿qué te parece mi idea? Pues para mí que nosotros dos pensemos y armemos un fic está excelente, ya que por lo que he notado ambos somos escritores de fics de RIO… Imagínate dos escritores en una sola obra, estaría genial…

Un abrazo a todos.

PD: espero que no me odien por casi matar a Blu xD, pero si espero que me amen :P!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!

Saludos desde Argentina.


	10. Felicidad eterna  FINAL

Hola a todos, con gran satisfacción vengo a presentar el capítulo final de esta historia, un agradecimiento especial a Wolf-Rafael por ayudarme a armar los capítulos 8 y 9 y por colocar mi nombre en un personaje de su historia, realmente para mí es un honor que mi nombre este en una de tus historias hermano.

He comenzado a escribir la secuela de esta historia.

Sin más preámbulo, disfruten el final:

Capítulo final: Felicidad eterna.

15 días después de que los niños de Blu y Perla habían nacido:

Era un día muy especial, Blu y Perla daban de comer a sus pequeños, los cuales ya habían aprendido a caminar, volar y hablar…

Ahora que sus polluelos tenían suficiente experiencia, era hora de dar un paseo por la ciudad para conocer el lugar:

Blu, Perla junto a sus pequeños Lisandro, Pablo y Sofía volaban por todo Río de Janeiro con gran armonía y alegría…

Blu empezó a escuchar golpes de campanas en una iglesia cercana, por lo que ofreció a su familia ir a observar…

Mientras viajaban hacia dicho lugar, pudieron notar que había una gran cantidad de autos estacionados por las calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la iglesia notaron que esta estaba muy bien decorada, se asomaron a ver por la ventana y algo dejó a Blu y a Perla sorprendidos, asombrados, atónitos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con los picos abiertos…

A través de la ventana se podía observar a Linda con un hermosísimo vestido blanco y un ramo de bellas flores en sus manos, a su lado se encontraba Tulio, con un asombroso traje de gala muy formal con corbata incluida, muy elegante, frente a ellos estaba el sacerdote Gustavo dando las palabras finales:

"Tulio Monteiro ¿aceptas a Linda como tu legítima esposa, la cuidarás, la protegerás durante toda tu vida?"

"Acepto" – afirmó Tulio.

NOTA: no recuerdo bien el apellido de Linda, disculpen si está mal.

"Linda Gunderson ¿aceptas a Tulio como tu legítimo esposo?"

"Acepto" – afirmó Linda.

"Ambos han aceptado, por el amor que tienen y hasta que la muerte los separe declaro a esta pareja Marido y Mujer" – dijo el sacerdote – "Puede besar a la novia" – ordenó.

Y Tulio y Linda se casaron:

Perla estaba asombrada y preguntó a Blu:

"¿Blu que es todo esto?" – pregunta curiosa la guacamaya.

"Se llama matrimonio" – contestó Blu – "Es una tradición humana que une a un hombre y a una mujer por la eternidad" – agregó.

"Suena muy romántico" – susurró Perla - "¿No existirá algo parecido para las aves?" – preguntó ella besando a Blu dejándolo rojo como un tomate.

"¡Puajjjjjjj!" – dijo Lisandro con desagrado – "¿Por qué siempre frente a nosotros?" – agregó riendo.

Blu y Perla rieron por el comentario de su hijo, luego miraron a la calle donde la feliz pareja compuesta por Tulio y Linda se dirigía a un gran auto negro con el techo decorado…

"¡Vamos!" – dijo Blu batiéndose en vuelo con Perla y sus hijos.

"¡Hola Blu!" – saludó Linda – "¡Mira Tulio son Blu y Perla con sus niños!" – pero Linda suspiró – "Un momento ¿niños?" – sospechó Linda – "¡No me has pedido permiso para hacer padre Blu!" – dijo Linda riéndose – "Ya soy abuela".

"Y veo que yo también seré abuelo" – dijo Tulio acariciando a los polluelos – "Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, me enorgullece decir que han salvado a su especie" – agregó Tulio acariciando a Blu y a Perla – "Espero que sean felices".

Linda estaba por hablar pero de repente la bocina del gran coche negro empezó a sonar:

"Oh, el auto nos espera Tulio" – dijo Linda despidiéndose de Blu y Perla – "Tenemos que irnos" – agregó despidiéndose de sus emplumados "nietos".

"¡Hasta luego!" – gritó Tulio despidiéndose.

De vuelta en la selva:

Blu miraba las estrellas de la noche sobre una rama de su árbol…

"Blu" – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él – "Los niños ya se durmieron" – agregó Perla volando al lado de Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – pregunta ella.

"Me he estado preguntando si alguna vez alguien inventó tradiciones para las aves" – contestó Blu pensativo.

"Yo inventaré una hermosa tradición ahora" – dijo Perla seductora mientras besaba a Blu.

"Qué buena tradición has inventado" – contestó Blu juguetón devolviéndole el beso.

La noche pasaba lentamente como cualquier otra, por fin el sufrimiento había terminado, permitiendo a Blu y a Perla vivir y hacer lo que ellos más querían: aparearse y construir su familia.

Blu estaba muy feliz y nunca pensó que aceptando la propuesta de un doctor lo hubiera hecho tan feliz, nunca pensó que viajando a Río de Janeiro encontraría el verdadero amor.

Todos tenían un gran futuro por delante, una placentera vida llena de abundantes emociones y mucha lujuria estaba llegando para nuestros guacamayos que han unido su vínculo fortaleciendo su relación emocional.

FIN.

Hemos llegado al gran final, nuestros guacamayos ya han cumplido su objetivo de unirse y salvar su especie, finalmente Tulio y Linda se han casado, todos tenían un gran futuro por delante como padres, madres, abuelos y abuelas.

Bien señores, soy terminando esta historia y despidiéndome de todos ustedes por un muy corto tiempo hasta presentar el capítulo 1 de la secuela de esta historia.

Un saludo y un abrazo a todos.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D

¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!

Saludos desde Argentina.


End file.
